Hetalia Project
by QueenofNekos8
Summary: (Crossover of KagePro and Hetalia) It was hot August when it all happened.Only a select few could "see" these events, where time repeats itself. This is the story of immortal beings with brilliant eyes.


**Hey again. More** **fanfics coming down. Haha, I've had these on reserve and just finished this. Honestly I love Kagerou Project and the anime, Mekaku City Actors is so awesome. Anyways, Happy Easter! Consider this a present. Ps. This will be following some strips from the manga, but the plot is going to differ in a few chapter so stay tuned!**

**I do not own Hetalia or KagePro.**

* * *

*Japan's POV*

I had locked myself in my room for a short time so I could finish my work one day. The room had been dark with my computer on the table. The sweltering heat made me sweat a bit, even with an electric fan next to me, turning back and forth.

It actually felt relaxing, although the last year was not.

~~~xxx~~~

_"__What's this attachment…?" I brushed some few strands of hair from my eyes. I hovered over the button, holding my breath. The moment I clicked the pop-up emerged a loading screen. In flashing red letters the numbers read:_

_1%..._

_10%..._

_As the percent's grew, blue pixels appeared into a silhouette of a person. The pixels fluttered, streaming down like petals in the springtime. The pieces came together, completing the silhouette into a full form._

_88%..._

_100%_

_DOWNLOAD IS COMPLETE_

_The words flashed in bright red letters. _

_Now looking at me was a man in my screen, sitting on the message box. This man was clad in a dark blue jacket with sleeves obscuring his hands, and what seemed like a pair of light blue slacks, all hanging on to his skinny frame. I just noticed strange markings on his cheeks, almost like scales. _

_He opened two bright eyes like shining disks, behind short messy blue hair, and looked up at me. He stood up, yet his feet were nonexistent._

_"…__what are you?" I asked that man, quietly, as I sat there shocked. _

_"__I do not know myself." He tilted his head, "May I stay with you?" I only squinted at him as I was quite perplexed with his strange request. There was a minute of silence._

_"__Please, may I?" __The tone which he spoke, neither the expression he wore changed, yet I knew, his eyes pierced right through me. I could not deny this 'being on the screen'; and as a result, I had accepted the offer. _

_He nodded his head back, "Thank you Master." _

_~~~xxx~~~_

From that day on, this mysterious program proclaimed me his "Master" and I was to address him as "Arthur".

I had spent the first few weeks with him trying to discover where he had come from, but to no avail. The path the email had taken was completely untraceable. It would be easier to ask someone to help me but I thought no one would believe such a strange story. Arthur never even shows up whenever someone comes over so I have nothing to prove it to others.

Arthur sat around my screen and usually watched as I had done work or played a computer game. He would complement my work even though it felt embarrassing. Yet over the months, despite Arthur's politeness toward me, he would always play tricks.

For example, he would sometimes rename or "reorganized" the files on my desktop so finding anything was a challenge. On other occasions, he would delete what he thought was "scrap" and I had to stay up during the night to remake all of the important documents that were lost.

I do not feel aggravated with Arthur however. I did not wish to offend him, as I did allow him to stay. I suppose I should only blame myself.

I had also wondered who had programmed Arthur, seeing as he has a polite but mischievous personality. I could not even imagine someone coding such a thing. Normally you would program AI's to obey and be friendly towards the creator. Whoever did this must be a unique individual.

I fanned myself, still feeling the August summer haze. Typing the last of my speech for the meeting tomorrow, I sighed in relief. I felt soon enough however, Arthur would appear. I had to save the file before he could-

**_"_****_Master, look at these files I just renamed!" _**

Arthur appeared, holding the files as if they were real in his pixelated hands. I felt myself jump back in surprise at the sudden appearance. Once again, I may add. I only glanced at the files and sighed.

It was an ever expanding list of strange names he came up with and of course more challenging for me to find everything I needed for the next world meeting.

**_"_****_Guess which one holds Master's embarrassing pictures."_** Arthur smirked, almost sadistically.

"Arthur please p-put those files away. I need some of them for the meeting…" I calmly attempted to move the mouse but the screen had frozen. "P-please at least be reasonable for once…"

**_"_****_Hmm…Oh! If you don't guess the right one, I am going to post them on the internet for the whole world to see." _**

I couldn't understand why he seemingly liked to torture me. I do not know what had done wrong. I had to work all week long to finish everything as well as shopping and cleaning the house and seemed to have very little time, even now my.

**_"_****_Aw, Master you've been slaving away on this computer for days now. Here let me help…"_** Arthur looked at my almost completed report and he clicked the red 'X' button at the top of the document page.

"A-Arthur-san…what are you doing…?" It was the only thing I could think about, I had not thought about it rationally for some reason. That box saying 'Save changes?' with the options of yes or no popped up. I watched the cursor on the screen move even though I did not move the mouse.

The cursor only came closer to the 'No' option, as if this were in slow motion. If Arthur was to click that, all of my hard work on editing the paper would be a waste. I had to do something now!

"Now Arthur-"

My attempted persuasion with the cyber being had halted at that moment as I stood up for no reason, maybe out of surprise, and the table rattled, spilling the tea I had been drinking.

Arthur stopped and turned to me, confused as I was cleaning the table and keys with tissues. I thankfully had cleared away most of my paperwork before it had spread any further.

Unfortunately, the keyboard was soaked thoroughly and only the right button worked on the mouse. "Oh my…" I caught my breath and started slowing my heart rate. Though the computer was still functioning, I could not finish anything like this. I sat down again, and then looked up at the screen.

Arthur did not delete anything in the incident luckily. But he looked down at his hands, his eyes looking sullen. **_"Master…I do apologize…"_** Arthur murmured. **_"It was only a prank…"_**

I could not get mad at him, at least he had felt guilt every once in a while. "I-It is fine Arthur-san…No one was hurt or anything. I was thinking of replacing this computer anyway." I remained calm as he looked up with that seemingly carefree smirking face again. **_"Excellent! Although I didn't think this old thing would last as long as it did." _**

I sighed again. How many times was that today? If I remember correctly, it was at least over fifty. "Ah, I suppose now I have to write my whole speech down now."

Arthur stared at me as I brought out a paper and pen. **_"You keep talking about this meeting. When is it again?" _**

"The World meeting is tomorrow, lasting for about two days." I said, writing down everything word for word. "This meeting was being held at Italy's house, so it will take a while to get there. Although, I wish I could find a way to get there faster but airplanes were the easiest mode of transportation for a long trip."

**_"_****_Is Master going to be alright during that long period of time?" _**Arthur spoke. "I have gone away for very long periods of time though. Why would you worry now?" I looked at him in the eye.

**_"…_****_.Master." _** His voice and eyes gave off an uncanny aura, despite his calm, smiling face, **_"May I come to the meeting with you this time?"_**

This was an awfully peculiar question and I did not reply right away. I was taken aback by Arthur's sudden change on the subject of being seen by other people. But despite this, I thought, he just might be curious about the outside world. I do tell him about my job as a nation but nothing too specific. He could not feel or smell so the world beyond the screen must fascinate him, though I feel something was very suspicious was going through his mind.

"Alright, it's fine if you come with me Arthur. "I replied to him.

**_ "_****_I'll go purchase your plane ticket Master." _**He vanished in a blur of pixels, a mysterious smirk upon his features. That suspicious feeling grew stronger. Arthur wasn't telling me something, but what? Was he afraid of something or maybe….someone?

'No...Don't be silly, this is not a book or a movie, this is real life. It would not be as dramatic as that.' I thought, getting back to work again.

~Evening~

My worries only grew stronger as I lay in the covers of my bed. Did he think something would happen? Maybe he thought I would injure myself. I turned over on my side. Except he knew I was a nation and the rapid healing abilities we possessed. Did he truly fear the worst? I was becoming paranoid over what an AI had said. There is surely no reason to worry. I need to get enough rest so I can wake up early so I can board early.

I shut my eyelids and lay peacefully, drifting away slowly to the depths of sleep. Yet somewhere in my subconscious, I could still hear the buzzing of my computer and the voice of the man in the screen…


End file.
